Call of Duty
Call of Duty was developed by Infinity Ward in 2003, and was released for the PC. Background Following the success of the Medal of Honor series by Electronic Arts, Infinity Ward created a competitor game. The working title was'' MOH Killer'', but the name was changed to Call of Duty. The game recieved positive reviews and earned awards. Nokia also ported the game to the N-Gage console. Gameplay The game is a First Person Shooter set in World War II. The aim to to achieve the Objectives in order to reach the end of a level to complete it. The player has the ability to pick up dropped weapons, a feature that would stay in the rest of the series. Story American Campaign ﻿Private Joe Martin finishes his training in Camp Toccoa. Two years later, he is tasked with setting up a beacon to assist Paratroopers in Operation: Overlord. With the Paratrooper forces being scattered, he ends up with a group of soldiers from various companies. The group clears the area of Wehrmacht soldiers in the ensuing confusion. The group then attack Sainte-Mère-Église in order to destroy Anti-Aircraft weapons before D-Day occurs. They are then tasked with defending Sainte-Mère-Église from the counterattack the Nazi's have launched. Martin then drived with Private Elder and Sergeant Moody to Sainte-Marie-du-Mont, fending off the Germans trying to ruthlessly kill them. Due to German Armoured units slowing down the capture of Utah Beach, Martin and the group destroy the German Artillery at a Manor. Martin's service leads him and his to be inducted into the Special Forces. They then take on a vital mission to rescue Captain Price and Major Ingram from a Mansion in Austria, but find Ingram was in a Prisoner of War camp, and subsequently rescue him before German reinforcements arrive. They are then sent to acquire German Documents and destroy German Armoured Units in the Battle of the Bulge. British Campaign Sergeant Jack Evans is sent to capture Pegasus Bridge from the German Forces in the dead of night, assisted by Captain Price. The Germans then lead a counterattack with many tanks, but they defend the bridge until reinforcements arrive to push back the German Attack. Evans, now working alone with the Special Air Service, is sent to the rebuilt Eder Dam to destroy German Weaponary located there. He is extracted by Price and Sergeant Waters, and they flee from pursuing German Forces. They arrive at a German Airport, and they destroy German Aircraft and hijack a plane to escape. Later, they don German Kriegsmarine uniforms and assault a German Battleship, which is near Norway in order to sabotage Naval equipment. Despite succeeeding, Price is killed in action. Now in Burgsteinfurt, they are on a mission to destroy V2 Rockets and key supplies. Soviet Campaign In the Battle of Stalingrad, Corporal Alexei Voronin is on one of the many boats heading across the Volga River. Unarmed, he avoids getting killed and gets an experienced sniper to aid him. With artillery weakening the German Machine Guns, Voronin and many others enter Red Square. After killing deserters, they capture the square from occupying forces. He then travels through a Train Station to reach Major Zubov, which results in Voronin being promoted to Junior Sergeant. He then travels through the sewers in order to reach an Apartment occupied by Hostile Forces. He and Sergeant Pavlov then capture and defend it from the enemies surrounding it. Now a proper Sergeant, Voronin, they take over a German Tank Facility during an offensive in Warsaw. Due to shortages of experienced soldiers, Voronin is ordered to command a T-34 tank. Driving towards a town near the Oder River, he destroys anti-aircraft weapons and captured the town. Returned with his division, he assists in the Battle of Berlin, and raises the Soviet victory banner above the Riechstag, ending the war in Europe. Expansion Packs Call of Duty: United Offensive Call of Duty: United Offensive was an expansion pack to Call of Duty, and was released in 2004 by Gray Matter Interactive. The campaign mode is slightly different, with different characters and objectives. Category:2003 Category:PC Category:Call of Duty Category:N-Gage Category:First-Person Shooter Category:Videogame Category:World War II Category:Developed by Infinity Ward Category:Published by Activision